Planing hulls are complex surfaces that are often difficult to model. Creating planing hull models often requires advanced free-form modeling skills and typically requires at least a partial lines plan from a naval architect. Within the typical design spiral, a hull design must be analyzed for hydrostatics, resistance, and a variety of other metrics. Changes are made to the hull design based on the results of these analyses until a final design is created that adequately satisfies the project requirements. While it is possible to estimate initial performance characteristics based on empirical results and regression values of similar vessels, a hull model is necessary for detailed analysis.
Computer software applications are available that can generate a planing hull model from basic information inputted from a user on the overall parameters of the hull. For example, a 3D modeling software program called Rhinoceros uses Non-Uniform Rational B-Splines (NURBS) methods for generating curves and surfaces. It is widely accepted as an extremely capable freeform modeling program and has become quite popular in the marine industry. Orca3D is a naval architecture plug-in for Rhinoceros. Orca3D includes a Planing Hull Assistant module for creating parametric planing hulls. Hull creation using Orca3D's Planing Hull Assistant is based on relative parameters rather than absolute dimensional values. The Planing Hull Assistant allows the user to adjust the chine of a planing hull transversely or vertically but does not allow for the input of specific values (e.g., chine beam, deadrise, etc.) in the forward sections of the hull. This does not give the hull designer the explicit control they need in these areas. The user is unable to create additional features like secondary chines without additional manual input. In addition, the user is unable to set the angle of the chines. Also, the Planing Hull Assistant is limited in the variety of planing hull types that it can produce.